


Keep Calm (And Let Me Save Your Kitten)

by GreenArchitect



Category: Inception
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArchitect/pseuds/GreenArchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for lolahardy and this post http://lolahardy.tumblr.com/post/135284202979/this-little-wanderer-oh-my</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Calm (And Let Me Save Your Kitten)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolahardy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/gifts).



> Listen to my first attempt at podficcing(?) here http://nerdwithapen.tumblr.com/post/143962745347/i-did-a-thing-be-gentle-its-a-first-draft-but-i

Arthur had two problems: the first was that he was stuck on the roof of his neighbors' house with their 5 and 10 year old kids looking up at him like he'd lost his damned mind. "Phillipa, does your dad have a big ladder?"

"No, Uncle Arthur, mama says daddy isn't allowed to do dyi!"

"It's Dee Eye Why, James."

"Oh. Uncle Arthur, did you get the ball?"

"No, James."

"Oh."

"Uncle Arthur? My teacher said we should call 911 when there's an emergency."

"No, Phillipa this is not and emergency. It's-"

"But Uncle Arthur you're stuck!"

"Like when Mr. Nibbles got stuck in the tree last week."

"We called 911 and Mr. Eames came and got him. He talks funny. And it tells good jokes." 

"Mr. Eames! Mr. Eames! Mr. Eames!"

*******

"Well hello there, you must be Uncle Arthur who is stuck on the roof. I actually thought you might be the new cat." Arthur gave the firefighter a withering look. He'd been hoping to figure out how to get down before the firefighters arrived but when the trellis went crashing down he took it as a sign to stay put. "Though you do look like you're about to properly hiss at me." 

"What the f- what does your shirt say?" Arthur continued scowling but the firefighter grinned and pulled his sweatshirt out a bit so Arthur could clearly read Keep Calm and Let Me Save Your Kitty. "Not very professional."

"Wha- oh! It's not innuendo, kitten. My gram bought it for me.  She gets a laugh at the fact that I've saved more kittens than fought fires." And there was another charmingly crooked grin. "Erm how did you manage to get yourself up here? And why?"

Arthur gritted his teeth. "I was getting a ball."

"Without a ladder?"

"I climbed out of the window. Mal banned Dom from doing any handyman jobs so they don't have a ladder." Arthur huffed. "I had to improvise."

"Well, as fine of a kitten as you make, I hope your other improvisations are better. Why didn't you just climb back through the window?"

"I accidentally kicked it shut."Arthur tried not to sound put out but honestly! "Kitten? I'm not a kitten!”

“Au contraire, mon chaton."

"Saying it in French isn’t any better!” Arthur scowled and added. “And I’m not yours."

“How might I go about changing that status?"

“You haven’t even gotten me off of the roof yet!"

“Ah so there is definitely a chance."

“What?!"

"Uncle Arthur did you get the ball?"


End file.
